Obsession
by AkatsukiShips97
Summary: I do believe I enjoy your company now more than when you were living and breathing. You tended to annoy me and loved to test my patience, which I loathed. One too many times you've done this to me, Deidara. But that's okay because I still love you. You're perfect. You always have been, and you will continue to be. You're my obsession. SasoDei. Don't like? Don't read.


**Hello lovelies! So I got this idea...yeah. It's a little creepy, and weird but oh well. I liked it so I decided to write it down and see what you guys thought of it.**

**So I recently discovered Shizaya...*Squeal* I'm going to try (and most likely fail) to write a fic with them. Probably one shot or two shot...soon...yeah... So if you like the pairing too, then be on the look out for that!**

**Anyway, enjoy~**

* * *

Your beauty is unlike any other. From your long, silky blonde hair to your enchanting baby blue eyes. I love nothing more than to caress your flawless sun kissed skin beneath my fingertips. To tangle my fingers into your blonde locks and pull you to my chest, holding you there while the world went on without us.

You're perfect.

You're _mine_.

No one its to touch you, aside from me. If I catch someone touching you, I'll kill them. You are _mine_ and _mine_ alone.

It's better like this. At first you struggled and pleaded for me not to, but how could I resist? What was I to do with a beauty like you? I wasn't going to let you grow old and _rot_ just like the rest of your species. I had to preserve your beauty for generations. For eternity.

You'll forgive me soon enough, I'm sure of it. I know you're mad at me now for taking away your fleeting life, but someone as precious as yourself doesn't deserve to be corrupted with time. I couldn't bear seeing your beauty dwindle with age. No. Your beauty shall be preserved.

It's not so bad. I did the same to myself. Now we can both live throughout the end of time, together. Neither of us shall ever diminish; withstanding the test of time over and over again.

I'll protect you. I promise you I will.

I know you're unable to eat, sleep, move, speak, breathe, or even respond. It's the price to pay for staying beautiful for all eternity.

Your ideas of true art being fleeting was ludicrous, at best. You taunted me, pissed me off one too many times, my stupid brat. I crept in as you slept so you wouldn't feel so much pain as I claimed your body, showing you the way of true art.

Now you may be admired and appreciated for years to come, even after death.

See? This is much better than your pathetic fleeting life.

I remembered your expression of pure rage when I brought the idea up in a conversation once. The way your face contorted into one of distaste and offence at my even suggesting it only further encouraged me to go through with my plans.

Yes, plans. I had created several plans for doing this to you, but since you're so precious to me, I decided to go with the least painful method.

You were never too keen on the idea. But in the end, I got what I wanted and I know you love it too. Your eternally peaceful expression tells me so.

No longer can you make those unpleasant faces. No longer do I have to put up with your obnoxious views on art you love to argue so. No longer can you feel pain, or anything at all.

Nothing. You are nothing more than a lifeless puppet. A beautiful one to which I can bend and twist at my will without so much as a ghostly whisper of complaint from you.

You are my prized possession. There's nothing in this world I care about more than you, my beautiful brat.

I do believe I enjoy your company now more than when you were living and breathing. You tended to annoy me and loved to test my patience, which I loathed.

One too many times you've done this to me, Deidara.

But that's okay because I still love you.

You're perfect. You always have been, and you will continue to be.

You're my obsession.

* * *

**Eh, there it is. My weird idea I got out of nowhere and just ran with it... :3**

**I hope you all enjoyed! Don't forget to review and have a beautiful day~**


End file.
